


Peachtrees to Mattie

by claroquesi



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe some smut later, Slow Burn, farm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroquesi/pseuds/claroquesi
Summary: Clan Techie gardens in a small splotch of land in the countryside. Matt Solo inherits his uncle’s barn conveniently placed next to the spunky redhead. What’s not so convenient is Matt’s attitude to moving somewhere new and Techie’s desire to befriend him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue whatsoever as to why I wrote a farm au. But I love the idea of Techie gardening and Matt being grumpy outside of his beloved city. So there’s this. Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Clan Techie

Techie had been in his greenhouse when he heard them. The loud engines and thick rubber wheels against the asphalt. This was anything but usual; hardly anyone drove down the lonely road in the stretches of rural plain he lived on. Personally, Techie always rode his bike into town, with the occasional lift from Mr.McGregor. So curiosity got the best of him while his various plants rattled in their pots and he left the temperate building to look outside. Four trucks were rolling their hulking masses down the road followed by a smaller maroon pickup. They drove further down the road when Techie realized where they were going: about a month or so ago his neighbor had passed away and the house had been empty ever since . ‘So this must be his replacement,’ Techie thought. 

He stood outside for a while, watching the trucks back up into the driveway of the homely house in the distance. Techie rushed back into his own house, telling himself that he just had to give his new neighbor a gift. His kitchen was nearly immaculate so he decided to bake something; specifically, a strawberry peach pie. He would have gone with blackberries since those were in season, but Techie decided against it so as he could give Mr.McGregor a pie for his troubles. Techie lost track of time while he baked and danced around his kitchen to vintage music in his flowy kimono. The sun was casting a saffron glow in the sky when Techie took the pies out of the oven. While they baked, he had showered and made himself presentable for a newcomer. He wore baggy navy cargo shorts and an even baggier yellow sweater. His hair fell around his face in coppery and damp strands and he slipped on dirty canvas sneakers. The pie cooled on Techie’s counter and he nervously paced around his kitchen. What if they didn’t like him? The last newcomer in these parts was Mr.McGregor and Techie had lucked out with bonding over their liking for birds and their similar accents. He wondered if it was a family that had moved in; the house had always been too big for just one person to live there but he had yet to hear the cries and giggles of children. 

He calmed his nerves by shaping a small flower out of copper wire while sitting on his counter. Techie carried both pies out and gently placed them in the basket of his bike. He would stop by his neighbor first since they were between Techie and McGregor’s house. So he shakily peddled slowly and it seemed that the only sound was his bike on the road. His neighbor had a dirt driveway that led up the long path to the large house. Techie carefully stopped his bike and left it standing just in between the dirt and blacktop. A bird chirped from a nearby tree while Techie walked up to the house. The maroon pickup he had seen earlier was patiently sitting in the driveway and he could see the nicks and dents that littered its surface. He could also see a light on within the house, relatively close to the door; Techie assumed the new inhabitants were in the main room.

A solid breath in and a deep exhale preceded three quick knocks on the door of the house. He heard no footsteps come towards him, but rather cursing from the main room. Some complaints about incompetent movers and “who the hell even lives around here?”. Their voice was deep and gravely and in all honesty it scared Techie a little. It reminded him of why, or rather who, he had moved to the countryside for. 

A shudder ran through Techie at the sudden briskness of the evening. Stomping came from within the house and Techie had half a mind to run back and bike home. But his feet, his stupid feet, kept him in place. The door swung back quickly and Techie was met with a very large and very tall man. He had tan skin dotted with beauty marks and moles. Black hair at his roots that went into a very synthetic blonde. Chocolate eyes that hid behind thick glasses. And then there was the frown. 

“Can I help you?” the man asked Techie, who stood a solid three inches shorter than him. 

Techie snapped out of his reverie. 

“I um, I’m Techie. Your new neighbor. I brought this- made this pie for- for you. I live there,” he stuttered and gestured towards his house. Techie smiled weakly at the man that was still frowning. 

“Techie? Odd name.” the ginger winced a little as the man remarked. All Techie could do was bring his hands up a little higher to wordlessly tell the man to take the pie. He seemed to get the hint and took it from Techie. His lips (a shade not unlike a rose, Techie noticed) curled further into a frown. 

“Well, thanks. I guess. See you around.” the blonde said before shutting his door in Techie’s face. He pouted in the now bluish light of the dusk.

“Rude,” he muttered to the whistling breeze.

Techie stomped back up the driveway to his bike and took off for Mr.McGregor’s. He found himself pedaling faster and harder as his anger grew and nearly drove right past Mr.McGregor’s home. 

Techie backpedaled towards the driveway and leaned his bike against the garden gates. 

“Mr.McGregor!” he called out to the house. The light in the foyer flicked on and Mr.McGregor stepped out. 

“Techie, how many times have I asked you to call me Thomas?” he asked the redhead as he came towards the gates. He donned black pants and a black vest over his navy button down. When he first moved here, Techie had a huge crush on him. This quickly dissipated when he learned that Mr.McGreg- Thomas, was straight and interested in Bea, another neighbor of theirs. 

“Sorry um, Thomas,” Techie mumbled and looked to the ground. 

“What’s the long face for?” the brunet asked. 

“Can we talk about it inside?” Techie responded, realizing he was a lot more upset about the situation than he allowed himself to think. With a nod, Thomas unlatched the gate and allowed Techie in. 

“I haven’t seen you like this since Bea’s tree came down,” Thomas remarked in an attempt to get more conversation out from Techie. 

“It’s the new neighbor,” Techie grumbled as he followed Thomas inside, “I made a pie and everything.” He accidentally let out a deep sigh. 

“Sit down and tell me everything,” Thomas ushered and gestured to the comfortable seats of his main room. So Techie did exactly that. He explained why he wore masculine clothes (“I was wondering why you wore this getup. It’s so unlike you,”), what the man was like, (“what’s his name?” “I don’t even know! He couldn’t be bothered to say!”), and explained his feelings. 

“I was hoping he would at least be decent enough for me to develop some level of infatuation,” Techie sighed and waved an arm dismissively. This allowed a laugh from Thomas and a small chuckle from Techie. 

“Maybe he’ll warm up with time. Moving can be stressful,” Thomas said in an attempt to comfort the redhead. 

“Maybe,” Techie mumbled.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s POV of the last chapter, more or less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter 2!! congrats if you can guess what anime Matt’s reminded of! kudos and comments are appreciated as always <3

Matt Solo

A lazy sun fell across Matt’s back through the rear window of the pickup truck he drove. It was red, ugly, and dented and he absolutely hated it. His mother had given it to him when she found out Matt had inherited his uncle’s old barn in the countryside. The path he drove down was dreary and winding. Four medium-sized trucks moseyed behind him and he hoped he was driving down the right road. He passed a small cottage that had a greenhouse in the back. Then there was his “new” home. It was a farmhouse with a barn on the left side and dead grass that made it look like it had some disease. The trucks backed up into his “new” driveway with incredible slowness and Matt found himself getting irritated. Matt found himself getting irritated a lot. 

 

He parked his truck and stepped out of it to open the door for the movers. They all stood not unlike Simms waiting for instruction from him. Matt fumbled with the large key ring his mother had given him to keep track of the many locks throughout the house. Assuming the ugliest and most worn key was the one for the front door, he jammed it in and twisted it sideways. No luck with that key. 

Five keys and failed attempts later, the door swung open with a horrendous creak. 

“Ok guys um,” Matt sputtered, “start off with the furniture and then the boxes, alright?” 

The movers nodded their assent and set to their work. Matt felt, as he often does, useless. So he decided to explore his “new” home. 

If he had to describe it in one word besides old, Matt would describe the house as noisy. Everything made noise. The floorboard moaned when he put his weight on them, the doors’ hinges shuddered, and voices carried unnaturally far from floor to floor. 

Matt peered out the balcony window into the expansive field behind his house. The crops were pathetic. There was a barn which he assumed should also be inspected. But what intrigued him most was his neighbor’s greenhouse. You could have a greenhouse anywhere, but why would anyone want to come here? 

Maybe it was Matt’s bitterness of missing the city that had him unimpressed by the rural landscape.

He turned away from the window when one of the movers called him. 

“Yes?” he answered while thudding down the stairs. 

All his possessions were in the house just sort of… dumped in the first floor. Three of the trucks were ready to take off if it weren’t for the pesky maroon pickup blocking their escape. 

“Are you shitting me?” he hissed at the mover who was standing by the door to tell him to move his pickup, “aren’t you guys supposed to put things in an organized way- manner? I’m not paying for you to dump my shit in the middle of my house.”

“Actually,” the man spoke up, “the contract you signed only asks us to transfer possessions.” 

Matt felt his hands clench. He might’ve even bared his teeth angrily as he tried to not knock this man over his head. So he stormed past the man and out the door, yanking the pickup open and slamming it closed, overturning the key before whizzing out the driveway so the trucks could flee. 

A stream of continuous curses flew from the blonde’s mouth while the trucks left one by one. Matt pulled his car back into its previous position in his driveway and went back inside. A sigh escaped his lips when he shit the door. A walk to the main room told him how long he’d be up rearranging furniture to his liking. Matt cold see a saffron glow casted in the sky through his window. He felt very lonely in the big and empty house. So he started to talk aloud to himself. 

“Son of a bitch!” he howled when he dropped a chair on his foot. 

“Stupid fucking-“ Matt was cut off by his doorbell ringing.

“Fucking punk ass movers that can’t do their shitting job. Who the fuck even lives around here?” he hissed to himself while he padded across the room towards his door. 

He angrily swung the door open to reveal a shaking redhead with lengthy hair. 

“I um, I’m Techie. Your new neighbor. I brought this- made this pie for- for you. I live there,” the smaller man (Matt wasn’t sure since they had a smaller frame but had a deeper voice than a woman) stuttered and nodded in the direction of the greenhouse’s counterpart. 

“Techie?” Matt asked, “odd name.”

Matt found it a little ironic that someone that used to be a radar technician met someone named Techie in a place lacking technology. The redhead wordlessly lifted his arms to tell Matt to take the pie. It reminded the blonde of an anime he watched as an adolescent years ago. 

Getting back to the person in front of him, Matt took in their appearance. They had incredible electric blue eyes that clicked and whirred when their focus shifted. Switching real eyes for artificial ones was something done most commonly in the city slums among gangs. One could only wonder about this stranger’s- Techie’s past. 

“Well, thanks. I guess. See you around.” Matt mumbled once he took the pie and promptly closed the door. The dish it was in was still warm in his hand. And since it was a pretty glass thing, he would have to return it at some point. 

Matt padded towards the disheveled kitchen and placed the pie on the table. He needed to get back to work; his bed had to be set up at least. 

The mattress was cumbersome but the blonde managed to bring it up to his new room and make his bed. He flopped down on it face first and would nearly have fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for his doorbell ringing. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he groaned into the clean sheets. Matt fixed his recently skewed glasses and jogged to get the door. 

The door opened to reveal a frowning brunette in posh clothes with his arms crossed. The sky behind him was a rich plum color. 

“Hello,” Matt said in a tone dripping with pure exhaustion. 

“Matt, right?” the man asked to Matt’s surprise. 

“Um, yeah,” he answered. 

“I’m Thomas McGregor, I live over there,” the man had a similar accent to the redhead that had visited and gestured similarly but in the opposite direction. 

“Hm. Nice, well I should-“ Matt tried to say he should go to bed. It was true. He was tired of everything, especially interaction with people. 

“You should listen to me,” Thomas ordered not unlike a schoolteacher, “Techie visited and told me about you. I know what it’s like to think you’re a city stud and it’s a huge demotion to live in the country, ok?”

Matt could just stupidly nod at his assumption. 

“Well you’ve got to drop that attitude here. It just makes all the people more miserable around here. So learn to lighten up.” 

“Yeah,” Matt said in a hoarse voice, “I’ll, um, make sure to do that.” 

“And if you insult Techie, well, I have pyrotechnics wired around my house. You don’t want to make me set them off,” Thomas turned to leave and gave the blonde a surprisingly cheerful wave. 

Matt really needed a good night’s rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study of Clan Techie: feelings, dress shopping, and hidden feelings he didn't even know he had, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this chapter written as soon as I could since I know a few people have been waiting for it! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Leigh that makes a really good Techie in both cosplay and literature. Also, this chapter gets very (very) lightly nsfw. I wish I could explain better, but at least read with caution. Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Clan Techie

The sky was painted in deep purple streaks and dotted with glistening stars when Techie left Thomas' house. His bike seemed to groan and rattle more than usual while the redhead pedaled with nearly no energy. There were so many things on his mind. See, Techie knew that he shouldn't be letting this grumpy oaf, as Thomas had called him, bother him. He knew he was too nice for this treatment. It was just that in the few hours of making himself up and baking, Techie had dreamed of who it could be and what a good friend they could have become.But no, Techie just had to go and get his hopes up to be met with that big frown. Thomas had even said in attempt of comfort that he would blow up the bugger's musty old house. Techie responded to this with bubbling laughter and "you don't have to go that far, Mr.McGre- Thomas!"

But part of the truth was that Techie wouldn't be able to stand to see that pretty face hurt. Sure, he was hurt to say the least by the tall blonde's rude demeanor but there was something in those deep and dark brown eyes that he couldn't quite place his finger on. So when Techie passed by the too-large house, he paused. He could have stood there for minutes or hours; he lost track. He could see the shadow being cast of a man with too-large shouldexr and too-large ears and too-large glasses. A sigh escaped Techie's lips and he proceeded to pedal towards his own home.

He needed to go home and get some good rest. Mull over his feelings in his sleep. Maybe he would wake up with a steely resolve to show the rude blonde that he wasn't just some doormat he could trod all over.

Maybe. 

Techie was back at his home now and he tossed his bike on the dirt path leading to his porch. Instead of a regular bed, Techie had a hammock that used most of the time, and a waterbed which he only used on very, very bad nights. Tonight was a hammock night. He took of the constricting clothes that bothered him throughout the evening. How could people live in these? The ginger slipped off _everything_ and then slipped on a nightdress that danced between the line of baby pink and ivory. Techie loved the way the satin felt on his soft skin and how the lacy parts produced the right amount of friction. He remembered when he got it.

It had been in the city. Every weekend he would travel to the suburban-city border for a farmer's market where he sometimes sold honey or bouquets or potted plants. Hardly ever did he go into the city; he had enough reason to just flee the country altogether. But he had been there, standing awkwardly in the women's lingerie department in what he tried to look "normal' and "masculine". If anyone asked questions, he had answers.

 "Who's this for?" "My girlfriend,"  _I'm gay_

"What's with your eyes?" "I was born blind,"  _They were ripped out of my skull_

"How long have you two been together?" "Two years,"  _I've never had a_ _boyfriend_

_"_ What size do you need?" "A large,"  _I don't think I'm exactly allowed in the fitting rooms in this department_

"Cash or credit?" "Cash,"  _I don't need people finding me_

Techie shuddered at the eerily cold breeze that shuddered itself onto his warm skin and out of his reverie. His blanket laid idly on the floor and he picked it up before settling into the hammock. It sagged with his weight and swung lazily as he adjusted to get comfortable. Techie's wish for the night was no nightmares. They happened just about every night for the poor redhead- was a good night's rest too much to ask for? 

But finally, sleep found Techie.

-

_It's a bright day, maybe in June or early July. The windows are open completely and it's just hot enough for the sweat to make Techie's red hair stick to the back of his neck. He stands in front of his full length mirror beside his blonde neighbor. His neighbor takes one of his own large hands and places it on Techie's shoulder before wrapping a muscular arm around the ginger's waist. Techie dons a yellow dress. It's a cross between the color of sunflowers and that of honey. It clings to Techie onto what he thinks is all the wrong places: his 'bitch hips', his arse, his fleshy upper arms, and his fleshier belly. But his neighbor bought him the dress and_ insisted _on being there when Techie tried it on for the first time. The blonde towers so much taller than Techie so he has to lean down to whisper in the ginger's ear. Techie can hear him swallow before the blonde says in his low and gravelly voice,_

_"You look so nice in this. For me. It's a good color on you. Brings out your hair and your eyes."_

_Techie can feel the larger man's hot breath on his neck and- not now boner- and Techie bites his lip._

_" Do you really think so?" he asks, not daring or wanting to move out of the maybe-just-a-little-too-tight-for-friends grip._

_"Yeah. It looks good on you. Might be better on the floor, though," the blonde says coolly and his glasses bump into Techie's face before he-_

Techie wakes up, startled. He had fallen out of his hammock and felt himself wretch as he remembered his dream. 

Oh no. 

 


End file.
